Amalurian Triangle of Neutrality
The Amalurian Triangle of Neutrality 'is an organisation set up by Keyholeland, South Kordom and The Whitelands in December 2014 to sustain neutrality and work together powerfully as one. The triangle is divided into two sections: The Main Triangle (which features Keyholeland, South Kordom & Whitelands) and the minor triangle (which features Aranna and Cyprinia). Gingerland was a member until 11th July 2015, when it announced it would be giving up it's territories into two new countries. Whether or not these two countries will become members of the minor triangle in the future is yet to be discussed by the three leaders. The organization prevented the 3 main countries from entering any Lyrical War, and to discuss many ideas and projects. The headquarters are currently situated in Flúirse City, Keyholeland. A triangle building is currently being constructed at the point where all 3 borders of the main triangle meet known as the ''Triangle Building (though yet to have an official name). It symbolizes the peace now, and their strength as a team for the future. History On the brink of the Lyrical World War, Keyholeland's president, Sinéad A. Keyhole, immediately travelled to Birsan, South Kordom, to discuss with Kordanese president, Anna Haenyvestan, and Whitelandic leader Eduardo Whité about what the three countries could do in this extreme situation. After discussions that lead into the early morning, the 3 leaders proposed a neutrality organisation - where they could discuss matters and affairs internally, without outside interference. The 3 leaders agreed, and so the headquarters were set up in Birsan. The rules were simple - the member countries could not enter the war, and if an attack was fired against the three, they would discuss together to find a solution, without using combat. Luckily, nothing struck either of the countries, but they still host the organisation to this day. It's numbers have expanded in recent months, in such case that a minor triangle was created. At the moment, Keyholeland, South Kordom and the Whitelands are the 3 leading powers, while Aranna & Cyprinia are minor members. Gingerland left the organisation on 11th July 2015. Membership A country that wishes to apply for membership into the minor triangle must agree to the terms and conditions given by the leading powers. Some are below; *The country must declare itself neutral, and not be involved in any wars at the moment. *Amalur countries only can apply. *The country must work together with all other members on solving issues, and new ideas. *The country must send a representative. *"Associate" members include the Nordica, Ezfalt and Jafaria states. Countries that are on Amalur can submit an application to join the minor triangle. A country would need at least 2/3 yeses to join the minor triange. Currently, there are 3 leading members and 4 minor members. See below; '''Main triangle * * * Minor triangle *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Former members *' ' Use in Lyrical Song Contest The "Triangle" is used commonly in Lyrical Song Contest to describe Keyholeland-South Kordom-Whitelands. The minor triangle isn't always referred to. The "triangle" debuted in the 10th edition of the contest. Whitelands have won twice, while Keyholeland & South Kordom won once. However, in the Children's Lyrical Song Contest, Keyholeland has won twice, while South Kordom won once, and Whitelands have not won yet. Future The new triangle building being built at the borders of KHL-FSK-WHI are symbolizing the peace of now, and the strength as a team for the future. The organisation has never been as cooperative and strong before. The minor triangle could incorporate new member states, of which could be discussed in the near future. For now, the 5 members stick together as one. Other countries : Kayania never applied for membership into the organisation, but was already at war when set up. : IceSea's applied for membership, but the application was rejected. The representative of the Whitelands stated that IceSea was "''Too related to Aranna" ''and thus, the Keyholian representative agreed. IceSea could try in the future, but it's unlikely anytime soon. The following can apply for membership, but have not done so yet: * * * * * * * *